Athena
Age: 14 Sasha (サーシャ, Sāsha?) is the incarnation in the 18th century of Athena (女神, Atena?), the goddess of war, justice and heroic endeavor, who always reappears when evil consumes Earth. She spent her childhood with Alone and Tenma in a small village in Italy and is later "adopted" by the Sanctuary in Greece. Before leaving for the Sanctuary, she gives Alone and Tenma bracelets made from flowers as a charm that will hopefully reunite them one day. In the Sanctuary, she meets Tenma again as a Saint and later encounters her brother Alone as an enemy. Although being in different positions, Sasha wishes to live with Tenma and Alone again, remembering their promise. After the death of many of her Saints and her discovery that Alone could bring his Specters back to life, Sasha raises a barrier with her Cosmo covering all Sanctuary to prevent the Specters in the area from being revived. However, as long as the barrier remains active, her Cosmo will be drained, weakening her. During the invasion of the Sanctuary by Alone and his Specters, Sasha and the Pope attempted to seal him after seeing Alone trying to kill Tenma, but he manages to escape. Once Hades is expelled from Alone's body, Athena joins Tenma and Alone in concentrating their Cosmo in the garland all three wear, and banish Hades' soul from the earthly plane. Athena's divine power were sealed by the intervention of Acheron Charon. Seeking Hades, she aims to trespass the Demon Temples, guarded by Tenma, Shion and Regulus. Athena then encounters Pandora and her guardians, and realizing the moment of the final battle is near, resurrects the legendary Cloth of Athena (女神の聖衣, Atena no Kurosu?), and dons it, to everyone's amazement. Afterward, Athena succumbs to the weight of the Cloth, as she is unable to tap into her Cosmo to power and operate it in unison, due to Acheron Charon's seal, and is left at Pandora's mercy. Overpowered by her, Athena reminisces about their childhood, and manages to awake her Cosmo partially. After Rhadamanthys destroyed the painting which sealed her powers, she recovered her divine condition, restored the petrified Saints aboard the Ship of Hope, and parted to engage Alone once and for all. After their encounter, Athena witnesses Tenma and Alone's duel to the death. Once Hades' soul is expelled from Alone body and flees, Athena joins Tenma and Alone in the pursuit of the deity's soul and confront him. Athena then imbues the garland in her wrist, along with Alone's and Tenma's, with her divine Cosmo, managing to banish Hades from the earthly plane. Flaring her Cosmo to the maximum, Athena is consumed by the power released, sacrificing her life to defeat Hades and restore peace on Earth. It is implied her soul returns to Olympus, to reincarnate in the future. Additionaly, Saori Kido (城戸紗織, Kido Saori?), the incarnation of Athena in the 20th century in Kurumada's original manga, appears briefly in the epilogue of The Lost Canvas, contained in vol. 25. Category:Dities